Merging Dimensions
by jahkobah
Summary: When returning to Gravity Falls for the second time, Dipper creates a portal from their universe, to the universe of Steven Universe. T for possible StevenxMabel. Also, Dipper, Mabel, and Steven are all 13.
1. Prolouge

"Mabel! Do you understand how important this is to me?!" Dipper shouted.

"I know, I know, but you've been obsessing over this since we got back!" Said Mabel.

"Do you even know what it is?"

"No."

"It's a dimension switching device! It can allow me to go anywhere I want in the multiverse!"

"Woah. So I could go meet Ducktective?"

"I guess you could. But it would be impossible to know which one unless you went there first."

"Aww."

"Anyways, it's almost done! Just one more adjustment… and PRESTO!"

The machine lit up and a doorway opened.

"Wanna go meet ducktective?" Dipper said exitedly.

"Boy do I!" Mabel screeched.

The twins hopped in the device, unknowing of what was to come.


	2. CH1 - Arrival

On the beach, strange lights had been flashing for several hours. The whole town had gathered, but as pearl had put police tape around it, no one could get . As the light got stable and more constant, the gems braced themselves.

"Get ready for it!" Garnet yelled.

"What's in that thing?" Steven asked.

"No idea." She replied.

"Whatever is inside, we must be prepared." Pearl added as she drew her spear.

As the light grew brighter and more stable, day had turned to night. And just as Garnet was to tell steven to go to bed, something happened. Two teenagers fell out of the light.

The gems were silent for a minute, but quickly came to their senses.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Garnet shouted.

"Uhh… This isn't ducktective." Mabel said.

"No, they're some sort of anime super princesses." Dipper replied.

"Who. Are you?" Garnet said again.

"I'm Dipper, and this is my sister Mabel." Dipper finally awnsered.

"Hi." Mabel said.

"What was that light, and how did you get here?" Pearl said.

"Well, long story short, I made a dimension hopping portal and here we are." Dipper told the gems.

"Yeah right!" Amethyst said.

"It's true. What do you think happened?"

"Homeworld brainwashed you to think that."

"Homewhere?" Mabel questioned.

"I don't think they're lying." Pearl said.

"Why don't you come inside and tell us all about it." Garnet said.


	3. CH2 - The Dream

"So you made a portal from your dimension to our dimension?" Asked Pearl.

"YES!" The twins said in unision.

"Ok, I think we get it now." Said Amethyst.

"Anyways, we should probably get going. It's pretty late." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, we should probably find a hotel." Added Mabel.

"No need! You can stay here!" Said Steven.

"Really? Thank you!" Said Dipper.

As the kids got to bed, someone else was entering the portal.

"AHAHAHA! YOU STUPID KIDS DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU'VE THE WORLD IN PERIL! LUCKILY I LOVE PERIL AND CHAOS!" Said Bill, the Evil Space Nacho.

As Dipper dreamed of mystery, and Mabel dreamed of puppies, but only one would remain a dream.

"HEY PINE TREE!" Said Bill.

"What? How did you- why are you here?" Said a confused Dipper,

"WELL I'M NOT JUST GONNA GIVE UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS TO WRECK THE MULTIVERSE!"

"No… what have I done? I have to get back and destory to portal."

"TOO LATE! YOU CAN'T GO BACK NOW!"

"What? Why?"

"I MADE IT SO IF YOU OR MABEL GOES THROUGH THE PORTAL, YOU GET TURNED INTO GROUND BEEF!"

"Oh no. This isn't happening."

"YES IT IS PINE TREE! NOW WAKE UP!"

Dipper awoke, terrified.


	4. CH3 - The Green Cat

"Hey! You woke up! Want some food?" Said Steven.

"Sure. Hey, what's your name?" Asked Dipper.

"Oh, I'm Steven!"

"Oh, nice name. So, what's with your sisters. Aunts? Guardians?"

"Oh the gems. They're from space."

"What? No way!"

"Yes way!"

"So your an alien too?"

"Yeah, on my mom's side."

"So one of those was your mom?"

"No, my mom gave up her physical form to bring me into the world."

"Woah. Deep."

"I know. It kinda sucks. But hey, I'm alive!"

"Hey, what ya guys talking about." Mabel said with a yawn.

"Steven was telling me about his family."

"Yep! How my mom gave up her physical form so I could be born!"

"That's cray cray!"

"Hey do you guys want some pancakes?" Said Steven.

"Of course!" The pines said in unison.

"Pearl!" Said Steven.

"Yes Steven?" Said Pearl as she entered the room.

"Will you make us some pancakes?"

"Sure Steven."

SEVERAL PANAKELESS MINUTES LATER

"Ok Steven, they're done!" Pearl said.

"Mmmm… these are the best pancakes I've ever had!" Exclaimed Mabel.

"These ARE good!" Said Dipper as he dug in.

"Can we get your recipe?"

"Sure." Said Pearl as she wrote the recipe down on a piece of paper and gave it to Mabel.

"Anyways, would you guys like to see Beach City? We have tons of cool stuff here." Said Steven.

"What kind of stuff?" Asked Dipper.

"Let's see… arcade, amusement park, fry bits, donuts, pizza, oh and I bet Ronaldo would want to talk to you!"

"Sounds fun! Let's go!" Said Mabel.

"Alright!" Said Steven.

As Steven, Mabel, And Dipper headed out to town, something caught Dippers eye.

"Is that a green cat?" Dipper said.

"Green? Is that a green gem on it's head?" Said a worried Steven.

The cat then shapeshifted, revealing It to be Peridot!


	5. CH4 - A New Ally

"GEMS! IT'S PERIDOT!" Yelled Steven.

"What? How did that cat turn into a person? A GREEN person?" Asked Dipper.

"WE'RE ON OUR WAY" Yelled Pearl.

"Ugh those clods." Said Peridot.

"Get her!" Shouted Garnet.

Amethyst summoned her whip and wrapped her in it.

"HEY LET ME GO!"

Pearl then aimed her spear, and threw, causing Peridot to go into her gem.

"Well done gems!" Said Garnet.

"What. Was. That?" Said Dipper and Mabel in unison.

"That was Peridot. She's from homeworld, the place where bad gems live." Said Garnet.

"So an evil alien was here on Earth?" Said Dipper.

"Yes. But, we've caught her. Only two more to go."

"There are more?"

"Yes. Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper."

"Well, we should probably keep an eye on her." Said Pearl.

"Let's bring her gem to the temple for interrogation." Said Garnet

THE NEXT DAY

A light rose in the room, awkaking Steven.

"Wha… GUYS SHE'S REFORMING!" he shouted.

As the gems rose from the door, Amethyst hand cuffed her.

"Interrogation time, baby." She said.

"You're gonna awnser our questions. You got that?" Said Garnet.

"Or what, you lumpy clumpy clods." Peridot yelled.

"Or we'll smash your gem, in the name of Rose Quartz"

"Well, I guess I have no choice. I was sent here to view the cluster. To make sure it was still there."

"What is the cluster?"

"Well… you wouldn't like this."

"What?"

"The cluster is..."

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Gems, stuck together being forced to fuse."

"WHAT?"

"They were, stuck together."

"DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE CLUSTER?"

"No, I was only sent to check on it, with Jasper. I thought it was terrible, but I would be tortured and then crushed by Yellow Diamond herself if I said anything."

"Well… that's good. I'm going to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you like to join the Crystal Gems?"

"Garnet!" Said Pearl.

"Uh, sure. I'd be crushed if I returned to homeworld anyway."

"Then you are now a member of the crystal gems!" Said Steven.

"So, what do I do?"

"You help us keep corrupted gems at bay."

"But first I need to change our theme song!" Said Steven.

NEW THEME SONG!

We

Are the crystal gems

We'll always save the day

And if you think we can't

We'll always find a way

That's why the people of this world

Believe in

Garnet

Amethyst

Peridot

And Pearl

And STEVEN!


End file.
